sisters before misters
by BlueFan-Gurl
Summary: Bubbles and Buttercup notice Blossom's odd behavior and are going to figure out what's up. "What's that noise?" Bubbles whispered loudly. "How should I know!" Buttercup whispered/shouted back. One shot.


Bubbles stomped up the stairs when she heard a door slam. _who could that be?_ She thought to herself. She walked down the hallway and into the den where she watched Blossom strip off her jacket, pull out her journal and feathery pen, then toss her book bag on the couch. Blossom was totally oblivious of Bubbles appearance,she clicked her pen then began to write in her journal humming a tune and giggling every two seconds. This just made Bubbles more irritated, she

tried to clear throat but it totally sounded fake, but it could catch your attention. But it didn't catch Blossom's. Bubbles rolled her eyes and cleared her throat again, but louder. Blossom glanced in Bubbles' direction, only for a split second then back to her book. "What Bubbles?"

Bubbles continued on staring, unsatisfied,arms crossed. Blossom widened her eyes as if saying 'spit it out idiot!' But instead repeated "what!" Bubbles rolled her eyes again like she was talking to a retarded person. "Blossom, you were suppose to help me with my homework. And yesterday. And the day before that,and the day before that! And guess what? You didn't. I was so desperate I asked Buttercup! Buttercup!" She threw her arms up in the air in frustration. As if on cue, Buttercup appeared on the bottom of the stairs."Speaking of Buttercup..." She spoke with a frown. "Since miss goody-goody refused to play call of duty black opps with me,we were suppose play Wii sports! And play guitar hero yesterday, and just dance with me the day before!" She shouted at the red-head.

Blossom mind started to drift, ignoring all the insults and put downs that we're thrown at her by the blonde and raven haired girls_. Maybe I should tell them... wait, no. But their my sister's they'll understand. But what if they are totally upset? No it'll be fine. No. I can't take the risk._ She continued having this man vs. self conversation with herself as long as her sisters pestured her. Blossom stood up and interrupted Bubbles sentence about how she thinks she so responsible. She placed one hand on Buttercup's shoulder and the other on Bubbles' shoulder. "Guys, I'm sorry. Okay? It just, I have been busy." She pulled them into a hug, but they didn't hug her back. She actually felt a little hurt, but then thought how they felt. "I promise I will play Wii with you and help you with your homework as soon as I can." She gathered up her stuff and sprinted to the stairs. The two upset girls watched her every move until she was out of sight locked in her bedroom. "You better." They both mumbled though she couldn't hear them. Bubbles sat down on the couch and placed her feet on the table. Buttercup did the same. "She is up to something"

Bubbles glanced at Buttercup then snatched the remote. "Well duh, she is never home, and is always coming home late. When ever we ask where she was she hesitates. And all she does is write in that dumb diary, I haven't seen her read in two weeks. Now that's weird. Blossom not reading?" Buttercup shrugged and locked her arms behind her head. "Let's figure her out. When she disappears tomorrow let's rade her room. Just for clues or something." "Buttercup a detective? That's new." Bubbles giggled. Buttercup rolled her eyes and smirked. "Just a suggestion." Bubbles thought a moment then said "let's put our plan into action."

* * *

*RING! RING!*

"Yes! The weekends here!" Buttercup cheered throwing her fist in the air. She walked down the checkered floor hallway and to Bubbles' locker where she was gathering her junk. "Hey Bubs now let's go get Blossom and see what she's up to." Buttercup said. They walked down to Blossom's locker in silence, because their plan was so simple there was no point in discussing it. When they got to her locker Blossom was there grabbing her stuff talking to Robin. "What's up?" Bubbles asked interested to why her best friend was talking to her older sister. "Yeah what's up?" Buttercup asked not as interested. "Oh," Robin started. "Since I knew Bubbles wasn't going I was gonna asked Blossom if she was going to Mitch' s party tonight."

The girls were now seventeen years old, and every Friday Mitch Mitchelson would have big party's, since now his grandma was gone and no one knew where the heak his parents were,he lived alone. The girls didn't normally go but every once in a while when they wanted to get out of the house they would take a trip down the block.

"Ehhh, I don't know. I have things to do. Plus Julie is out of town and I wouldn't go without her." Blossom said to answer Robins question. Robin shrugged. "Okay," she said angrily walking away. "See you Monday!" She shouted not as mean over her shoulder. "Speaking of busy..." Bubbles started. "What are you doing tonight?" Buttercup finished Bubbles question. Blossom's eyes shifted to the right, "umm to the library, yeah the library." Bubbles and Buttercup shared a glance. Bad liar. "You know there are one of those in this school." Bubbles said raising an eyebrow. "You know me." She said smiling. "I probably read all those books already." "Whatever, you coming home first?" Buttercup asked walking away already. "Naa, I leave from here." She said walking in the other direction. Bubbles glanced from Buttercup to Blossom then back to Buttercup, then came up at her side. They walked out the front doors and onto the sidewalk. "Where do you think she is really going?" Bubbles asked pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Pffttt! Who knows. If she comes home with no books, we'll figure her out then." Bubbles looked up at the blue sky for a sec, "do you think Robin knows anything? I mean like, about how Blossom has been so weird." Buttercup raised an eyebrow then shook her head. "No, why would Robin know anything?" Bubbles put her hands on her hips. "Oh I don't know. Why would my best friend be talkin to a creep like Blossom!" Bubbles started jumping up and down in frustration. Buttercup held her hands up then smacked Bubbles in the back of the head. "Bubbles, don't you think your being a little possessive of Robin?" She adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder better. "No," Bubbles mumbled crossing her arms like a five year old.

When they got back to the house Bubbles pulled out her house key and they nearly trampled each other inside. They both threw their book bags on the couch. Buttercup started heading for upstairs when Bubbles grabbed her arm. "Wait Buttercup! Shouldnt we at least tell professors that Blossom isn't here yet?!" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Bubbles, are you that naive? The prof is smart enough to know that Blossom isn't here. She's never here!" Bubbles blinked and let out a sigh. "Ok..." She mumbled. Bubbles followed her up the stairs and they snuck into Blossom's room. "Ok Bubbles you check her drawers, and I'll check her closets.." Buttercup said taking roll as leader since the true pink leader wasn't there. "Kay-kay!" Bubbles exclaimed bouncing over to the drawers. Buttercup walked into the closet and pushed a bunch of hangers with dresses and jeans and t-shirts on them to the side. She looked on the floor. There were boxes of shoes, books,movies, and some old clothes. But nothing to help them figure out what's up. "Bubbles!" Buttercup barked. "Find anything?!"

"Only shorts and underwear! What the heak, and there all pink!" Bubbles barked back. Buttercup made her way out of the closet and walked over next to Bubbles. "Well then look in another drawer idiot!" She shouted slamming the top drawer shut and opening the second one. "Look there might actually be something useful." She started moving around cloths and junk when she felt something hard. "Bubs! I think I found something!" Bubbles leaned in closer to see what she was looking at. "Diaery part three." She read out loud. "Wait, there are two more of these!" Buttercup asked raising her voice and dropping the book. Bubbles picked it up an belly flopped onto Blossom's bed."No there are three more of them." Bubbles corrected her older sister. Buttercup Sat down on the bed like a normal person. "It says part three. That means there's only a one a two and a three."

Bubbles smiled, "oh Butts, your so smart. But just think. Blossom takes that stupid book everywhere so she must be on four." Buttercup rolled her eyes in defeat. "Just open the book."

Bubbles began un tieing the cute little bow that was there to hold the book closed. When she was finished doing that she just sat there. "What are you waiting for!" Buttercup demanded. Bubbles looked at Buttercup with worry in her eye."I feel kinda guilty doing this. Don't you?" "Pfftt!" Buttercup scoffed. "No. We have to see what's up! Don't you wanna know?" Bubbles nodded weakly. "Then we gotta do this," Buttercup finished. Bubbles nodded again, but this time, with determination. They opened the book, fearing the worst.

_Dear diary, _4-18-13

_I can not believe my sister's don't know about em' yet! I'm starting to feel guilty yet relieved at the same time!_

_Dear diary. 4-19-13_

_Man, I think this was the best night of my life ever! He finally asked me on an official date. We ate and talked and we have alot in common. Though I knew that already. He, he. I just hate comming up with these dumb excuses. But it's totally worth it._

Bubbles and Buttercup stared at the text. They were shocked. So this is why Blossom has been wondering out every night. "And this is why I don't keep a diary." Buttercup stated plainly. Bubbles smirked. "I thought it was cause you didn't like writing." Buttercup looked at Bubbles. "No, it's cause I don't want peeps gettin in my biz- wait! That's not the point! Who do you think this guy is?!"

Bubbles put her hand on her chin. "Uhhh... Joey! I know he has been eyeing her." Buttercup shook her head. "You mean dorky Joey? No." "Hmmmm... Elmer! He has been begging her for years." Bubbles suggested again. Buttercup groaned. "You mean paste eater? Blossom might have been desperate but not that desperate." Bubbles frowned. "Your so mean to the rejects." She simply said rather than yelling at her. Buttercup layed down on Blossoms pink comforter, "any more ideas?"

Bubbles layed down next to Buttercup,and thought about it. Bubbles face lit up. "I know! Mike!" She screamed with a mixture of success and betrayal. Buttercup shook her head and sat up. "No, Mike is going out with Robin. Blossom wouldn't steal him from her." Bubbles thought for a sec and shook her head as well. "yeah, but just think about it!" she screetched sitting up too. Buttercup cracked her neck, "what?" Bubbles rolled her eyes."Robin was talkin to Blossom earlier! i have never just seen Robin talkin to Blossom without me being there! Robin must have suspected something too! And havnt you noticed Bloss and Mike have been hangin out toats more!" Buttercup got up and started pacing. "no, no ,no! this cant be right!Blossom is a way better person than me and i even know its wrong to steal someones man!"Bubbles wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. "who else has Blossom been hanging out with? She has been turned to the dark side!" Bubbles cried. Buttercup stopped pacing and sighed. "Bubbles. Chillax. i have an idea. We will follow her out tommorrow. okay?" Bubbles looked up feeling heartbrocken. she nodded weakly again. They heard the door slam and shared scared glances. They raced out of their big sisters room and into their own.

Buttercup ran into her room pulled out her green ipod and blasted up something random and threw on her rad beats. Bubbles ran downstairs into the kitchen stealthy enouph no one saw her. She sat on the counter and pulled an apple out of the fruit bowl. Blossom walked into the den and saw Buttercup walking down the stairs with her iPod. "hey Butts." Blossom greeted walking up the stairs and stopping on the same step Buttercup was on. Buttercup smiled nervously, "Hi-hi." She said awkwardly. Blossom smiled._ At least she isn't mad at me any more._ "what are you listening to?" she asked trying to shift any awkward tension. Buttercup glanced at her iPod. "ummm...Standing in the Hall of Fame."She answered. Blossom nodded, "who's that by?" Buttercup shrugged walking down the rest of the way. Blossom walked up to her room, but this time she left her door open. Bubbles walked out of the kitchen and took a bite out of a banana. Buttercup looked at Bubbles with a questioning look in her eye. Bubbles shrugged.

"Hey! Have one of you girls been in my room!" the pink girl shouted from her room. She walked out with her diary in her hand. _Crap, we forgot to put that away! _Blossom was standing in the doorway now, "Guys?" Buttercup and Bubbles snapped out of their trance and shook their heads making them look more guilty. Blossom didn't catch it. "ok," she said. She walked into her room and disappeared for two hours.

* * *

Bubbles sat on the couch munching on Cheetos and sipping Pepsi. Buttercup sat on the couch sleeping and snoring. They were watching bridge to terabithia and it was near the beginning where they have the race. The professor was working late...again. Bubbles sat there quietly, when she heard footsteps. She looked at the staircase where there was Blossom walking down the stairs. She was butified. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. She was wearing a pink dress with white spray paint looking stuff scattered on it. She had on silver sandals and hoop earrings. "wow Bloss you look beautiful, where are you going?" Blossom shrugged. "i decided to go to Mitch's party." "ohhhh..." bubbles eyed her suspiciously. "bye." Blossom said and walked out the door. Bubbles looked over the couch to make sure she was gone. She picked up a couch pillow and smacked Buttercup with a hard force. Buttercup shot her eyes open, and shook her head furiously. "What the H Bubbles!" She blurted. "Shhhhh!" Bubbles demanded rose an eyebrow. "Blossom left!" Bubbles whispered softly even though no one else was in the room. "Huh?" Buttercup wondered. "In the same night?" Bubbles nodded. "We have to follow her. Buttercup nodded this time. They leaped off the couch and opened the door slowly. They peeked outside. Blossom was almost down the sidewalk. She was walking because the Professor had the car. "Lets get my bike." Buttercup whispered.

Buttercup ran into the garage and quietly pulled out her green bike she called "Scar." Buttercup Sat on Scars seat and Bubbles stood on the pegs holding tightly onto her older sisters shoulders. They rode behind Blossom cautiously watching if she would ever turn around. "How far can this chick walk in sandals..." Buttercup mumbled, huffing and puffing.

They followed her all the way down to some relatively fancy restaurant called the "fork en' dine." Silly name. "Mitchs party huh? That little liar.."Bubbles said to herself. Buttercup looked behind her "say somethin?" Bubbles shook her head. "No. She mouthed.

Blossom walked up to the doors and began turning around. When Buttercup saw that she tensed and wiped out into a Bush. Blossom missed it, she was too busy fiddling with her dress strap. The bike was on top of both of the girls. "You ok?" Buttercup asked. "Well besides my face being flattened and right ear drum raptured, sure." Buttercup rolledher eyes at her sisters stupidity. The girls quietly pushed the bike off them. They peeked outside the bush and saw Blossom being greeted by a tall guy with a big red sweatshirt on,with a hood covering his head. Ripped blue jeans and black converse. He put his arm around her and they walked in together. That must be Mike. "Oh barnacles. They are going in." Bubbles sighed."Bubbles, did you think they were gonna have a picnic outside a restaurant?" Buttercup said sarcastically. "Well, yeah." Bubbles shrugged. Buttercup shook her head changing her thoughts."how will we get in there?"

Bubbles shrugged they won't let us in like this." She said scanning her and Buttercup's outfit. They were mainly in their pa-jay-jays. "Hmmmm..." they sat in silence for a minute thinking about a plan, when they heard a rustling noise in the Bush across the road.

"What's that noise?" Bubbles whispered loudly. "How should I know?" Buttercup whispers/shouted back. They heard more of it. "It's coming from over there." She pointed.

Bubbles looked around, then tip toed across the street. "Wait what are you doing." Buttercup asked standing. Bubbles walked slowly over to the Bush. "Get off my toe!" She heard someone hiss. "I'm not on your toe!" Said another. She walked up to the Bush and saw two boys. That screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaa!" They screamed again. Bubbles gave the blonde one a swift slap in the face. "Owww!" He shrieked in pain grabbing his face. "Oh! Sorry!"

It was Boomer and Butch, two weird guys who attends their school. "What are you guys doing here?" Butch demanded. "Well we could ask you the same thing." Buttercup said making her way over to them. "Uhh we were spying on our brother..." Boomer mumbled quietly. Butch hit him in the head. "Has any one told you spying is wrong?!" Bubbles exclaimed forcefully. "Well looks to me you were doing the same thing." Butch remarked crossing his arms. "Well, guess we're all on the same track." Buttercup said grinned. "That's good enough for me." He said and put his arm around Buttercup. "Idiot." Buttercup scoffed pushing him off. Boomer threw his hands in his pocket and sighed. "Sooooo.." He said awkwardly to Bubbles. "Why are you spying." He asked ignoring Buttercup and Butch arguing. "Eh," Bubbles jibbered, "we know our sister is hiding something. We think she's steamy my best friends man."

Boomer nodded slowly, "yeah we are cause-" "cause we KNOW Brick is going out with Princess, that Sony rag." Butch interrupted. "Oh, well we can help each other out ." Bubbles said. She walked over to a little window and the other three followed. They stuck their faces against the window. Luckily Blossom was on the other Sid of the room. "wait a minute... IS THAT BRICK SITTING WITH BLOSSSOM!?" Buttercup screaming scared to the skull. Bubbles and Boomer were speechless. "Oh. Crap." Was all Butch said. They stood their until Boomer spoke up. "Better her than Princess right?" Bubbles,Butch and Buttercup all gave him a glare. Boomer looked down at his shoes. "My bad..."

Blossom Sat at her table feeling good about herself. "You know Blossom," Brick started. "You look really pretty." Blossom giggled and blushed. "I mean you always look pretty but-now- i mean-never mind." Brick said rubbing the back of his head. A blonde woman with brown hair, blue highlights and hoop earrings walked up. "Hello. My name is Sophia how May I serve you this evening?" She Asked. Brick looked at Blossom gesturing for her to go first. She nodded. "Um a salad please." She said politely. "One salad. And you sir? Sir?" She repeated. Brick was staring at the tablecloth. "Brick!?" Blossom whispered. "Huh? Oh. Um, the same thing please." He said not making eye contact. "Ok." Sophia said. "Your meals will be here soon." She said clicking her pen and walking away. "Brick?" Blossom questioned grabbing Bricks hand. He looked up. "Y- y-yeah..." He stammered."It's just, I feel like somebody's watching us." She nodded. "I know right. But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Man they are holding hands. Icky!" Bubbles exclaimed disgusted. "Uhhhh!" Butch complained throwing his hands up. "How long does it take em' to eat!" All four of them Sat on the ground waiting bordly. "Guys, do you think we are mad because.. we are jelous?" Boomer questioned for real. "Uhhhh.." Bubbles stammered. "Not me." Buttercup said boldly. "Who needs men in their life?" She locked her arms behind her head."same." Butch agreed."Yeah butch. You don't need a man in your life." Boomer joked. Butch glared at him. "My bad." Boomer mumbled. "Me I don't know. I like somebody though." Bubbles said blushing. "What!? Who?!" Boomer nearly shouted. Bubbles looked at him startled."eh, I rather not say." "You brought it up. Spill your guts." Butch demanded softly putting his arm over Buttercup and softly punching Bubbles in the arm. "Ok, ok. I like ummm... Drey." She said with a worried smile on her face. "What?!" The three said insink. "That for son of a toot!?" Buttercup yelled at her. Boomer avoided making eye contact and started fiddling his shoe. "Well he has pretty blonde hair." Bubbles gushed. "I have blonde hair!" Boomer announced. They all stared at him awkwardly. "Not that it matters.." He said looking away."this is all that matter. That we give them two redheads a piece of our minds!" Buttercup declared.

FORTY MINUTES LATER.

"THAT'S IT. I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" Butch yelled running into the restaurant. "Wait Butch!"Buttercup yelled running in as well. Boomer and Bubbles shrugged and followed them in. They stomped up to the leaders table. They stared at them terrified. "Um hi.." Blossom stammered."Blossom! We thought you were stealing Mike from Robin! So we followed you! Also your dumb book is always talking about some stupid guy!" Bubbles shouted. "Yeah! And Brick! We thought you were going out with Princess! Your always talking about some red head!" Boomer yelled at his sibling as well.

Blossoms facial expression changed from blank, to angry. "You read my diary! And thought I was a man stealer!"

Brick didn't take this to lightly eather. "And you Butch! You are always talking about how cool Buttercup is and how you don't think she's half bad! And you, Boomer! Your always talkin about how cute Bubbles is!"

The boys blushed and pitched their heads. Brick and Blossom glared. "And since you did that to us, you can pay for our bill." Blossom said hooking arms with Brick and walking out.

The four teens stood there, mouths hanging opened. "Well this sucks." Boomer mumbled. "What that we made complete fools of ourselves or that were about to be kicked out." Bubbles asked sarcastically. "Neither." He said. "I forgot my wallet."

**_well how was that? Just felt like doing a one shot. It was fun. Just got to make things up as I went and not keep things the same from previous chapters. Mainly cause this is the only one. Unlike on going stories. Anyway, hope you like!_**


End file.
